Selfish
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Hari ini Alfred hanya diam saja memikirkan sesuatu meski ia bersama Arthur. Apa yang dipikirkannya? USUK.OOC


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. USUK.

**Author's Note :** **[**Bukan mau promosi sih tapi bakal lebih nyambung kalo baca dulu "His Note" ama "My Words"**]** Tsundere-nya Arthur mulai hilang. Mohon dimaafkan bila terasa aneh.

**Selfish**

_Aku tidak suka_.

Itulah kata-kata yang dipikirkan Alfred saat ini untuk menyebut kesal di hatinya. Dia berjalan dalam diam yang tak biasanya dia lakukan. Hal ini membuat Arthur Kirkland, kekasihnya, yang berjalan di sampingnya bingung. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah ketika Alfred menjadi diam seribu bahasa. Ini bukanlah hal biasa yang terjadi padanya. Bahkan, walaupun ia mengurangi kadar bicaranya jika bersama Arthur, setidaknya masih ada senyum di wajah Alfred yang menunjukkan tanpa ditutupi bahwa ia senang bersama Arthur. Namun kini, ia hanya menatap kosong jalanan di depan mereka dan terus berjalan diam tanpa menoleh ataupun tersenyum pada Arthur yang beberapa kali berusaha memanggil nama Alfred.

Diamnya Alfred membuktikan ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang diduga Arthur kalau Alfred ada masalah. Ia pun menerka-nerka masalah apa yang dihadapi Alfred hingga berakibat kekasihnya itu memikirkannya dengan wajah sangat serius sekarang. Disaat Arthur juga akhirnya sibuk dengan penerkaannya tentang masalah-masalah yang mungkin dihadapi kekasihnya, Alfred mulai menampakkan kekesalannya di mukanya yang tadinya masih berwajah serius. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Alfred adalah kejadian saat makang siang di sekolah hari ini.

Ketika itu, ia melihat hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Dikarenakan Arthur ketua kelas, ia sering berhubungan dengan OSIS mengenai acara-acara sekolah sebagai mediator kelas dengan OSIS. Di acara makan siangnya dengan Arthur, kadang mereka diganggu oleh beberapa orang mengenai perihal OSIS. Tadinya Alfred juga tak masalah diganggu seperti itu, karena mau bagaimanapun kekasihnya yang disiplin ini pasti akan mementingkan kerjanya dibanding dirinya. Tapi, terjadi pemandangan yang memicu kekesalan Alfred. Ia melihat Arthur dipeluk teman sekelas mereka, Feliciano Vargas, ketika ia membicarakan mengenai klub seni-nya dengan Arthur. Detik itu juga ia langsung merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman menyelimutinya meskipun ia tahu teman sekelasnya itu tak ada maksud lain memeluk Arthur cuma karena itu caranya berterimakasih, tapi tetap saja ia merasa risih. Ditambah lagi, setelahnya Francis nimbrung untuk meledek pendeknya Arthur dengan menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Arthur yang terlihat di mata Alfred adalah Francis membelai rambut pirang pucat kekasihnya. Dan yang terakhir dari hari ini adalah Arthur tersenyum lembut pada Kiku.

_Aku tidak suka_.

Kekesalan semakin menumpuk di hati Alfred. Semua yang dilihatnya hari ini cukup membuatnya untuk mengajak perang pada mereka semua yang menyentuh dan melihat Arthur. Ia sadar ia cemburu. Kelewat cemburu malah. Cemburu itu wajar, tapi apa yang dirasakan Alfred sekarang justru ia ingin mengunci Arthur di suatu tempat tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemui Arthur. Alfred mengacak-acak rambut depannya karena kesal dengan pilihan yang tak mungkin dilakukannya itu. Ia tahu itu termasuk keterlaluan. Tapi ia sungguh tidak ingin Arthur disentuh orang lain, tersenyum pada orang lain, atau bahkan menyentuh orang lain. Ia tidak mau semua itu dan tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya pada Arthur. Walaupun Arthur pacarnya, usia mereka sebagai pasangan masih cukup baru. Ia tidak ingin membuat Arthur takut padanya jika ia mengatakan kecemburuan dan keegoisannya mengenai Arthur untuk tidak berhubungan dengan orang lain.

"Al," panggil Arthur, "Alfred!"

Tersadar dari lautan pikirannya, Alfred menoleh dengan senyum dipaksakan, "Ha? Oh, ya? Kenapa?"

Arthur dengan wajah khawatir berkata, "Kita sudah di depan rumahku."

Dia melihat rumah besar di belakang Arthur. "Oh iya," kata Alfred lalu memberikan kecupan di bibir Arthur yang memang selama ini mereka lakukan sebelum Alfred pulang ke rumahnya setelah mengantar Arthur. Kekasih Inggris-nya itu hanya memandang punggung Alfred yang mulai menjauh. Ia masih memikirkan masalah apa yang membuat Alfred seperti itu. Meski hanya beberapa jam tidak melihat senyum Alfred yang biasanya, ia sudah merasa rindu. Ia ingin Alfred tersenyum padanya bukan dengan senyum dipaksakan seperti tadi. Didorong keinginannya untuk melihat keceriaan Alfred, ia merasa harus membantu Alfred menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Al," panggil Arthur sebelum Alfred menjauh dan mendapati diriya menoleh ke Arthur, "Ya?"

"Mau minum teh di rumahku?" tawarnya dengan tidak yakin yang dijawab Alfred dengan, "Tentu saja."

Mereka kini berada di ruang tamu rumah Arthur dan duduk berdampingan sambil memegang cangkir teh. Keduanya memandang cangkir teh masing-masing, diam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Alfred mulai merasa mulai meragukan kewarasannya akan keinginannya mengisolasi Arthur dari siapapun di dunia. Setiap ia memejamkan mata, bayangan-bayangan yang dilihatnya adalah kejadian tadi siang yang seolah-olah memaksanya untuk segera mengurung Arthur detik ini juga. Sekarang ini juga. Namun, pikiran rasionalnya meyakinkan bahwa secinta apapun Arthur padanya, jika ia mengurung Arthur, tentulah Arthur akan membencinya dan tak akan memperbolehkannya melakukan itu hanya berdasarkan alasan kecil.

Arthur memalingkan wajah melihat Alfred yang mengalami perang batin itu memperlihatkan airmuka dengan kegelisahan tergambar jelas di sana. Melihat wajah resah kekasihnya itu tentu saja menimbulkan rasa cemas di hati Arthur yang semakin meyakini bahwa masalah yang dihadapi Alfred pastilah masalah besar. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, Arthur merasa hatinya sakit. Siapa juga yang tidak sedih jika melihat orang yang disayanginya sedih? Ia sungguh ingin membantu Alfred lepas dari kesedihannya.

"Hei," Arthur meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan tidak menatap Alfred ketika ia memanggilnya, "Al."

"Hm?" Alfred juga meletakkan cangkir dan menatap Arthur.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Arthur yang mengharapkan jawaban namun yang didapatnya hanyalah tatapan Alfred. Ia berpaling menatap Alfred dan berkata dengan wajah merah menahan malu, "A-aku pacarmu kan?"

"Tentu saja kau pacarku."

Mereka diam sesaat karena Arthur mengharapkan Alfred mengerti maksud pertanyaannya yang menanyakan itu tapi karena masih tidak mendapat jawaban, "Lalu? Apa kau juga tidak mau berbicara padaku tentang masalahmu walau aku pacarmu?"

Alfred masih diam memandangi Arthur yang melanjutkan, "Benar 'kan? Kau bilang aku pacarmu 'kan? Bukannya karena kita memiliki hubungan seperti ini, seharusnya kau berdiskusi denganku jika ada masalah? Sebagai pacar, aku berhak tahu apa yang membuatmu gelisah. Mungkin aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya membantu, tapi kan aku bisa mendengarmu berkeluh kesah."

Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Arthur dengan rona wajah merah itu cukup membuat Alfred kembali pada kewarasannya. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika Arthur yang mulai merasa sangat malu akhirnya berkata-kata lagi untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, "A-apa sih? Bukannya kau yang selalu bilang agar aku mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan? Seharusnya kau juga begitu kan?"

"Ya, seharusnya aku juga begitu," kata Alfred mengecup pipi kiri Arthur lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Arthur. Kini ia merasa nyaman menikmati perhatian yang diberikan Arthur padanya. Perhatian yang membuatnya merasa begitu dicintai dan disayangi. Perhatian dari orang yang paling dicintai. Tak lama, bisa dirasakan Alfred kalau kekasihnya itu juga menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepalanya. Mereka sama-sama menghiasi wajah mereka dengan senyuman damai yang menandakan mereka menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Tanpa diumumkan pun, semua orang yang melihat mereka seperti itu pastilah tahu keduanya saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba, jemari lengan kiri Arthur telah mengait jemari lengan kanan Alfred. Menggenggamnya lembut.

Ia berkata dengan nada halus penuh sayang, "Ceritalah…"

Alfred mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertaut itu ke wajahnya dan mencium punggung tangan Arthur, "Kalau aku tidak mau menceritakannya, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Arthur heran. Alfred menjawab, "Karena kau akan mengira aku gila jika kau tahu."

Arthur menghela nafas dengan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu. Ia mengerti perasaan Alfred yang tidak ingin ia tahu karena takut memalukan diri sendiri di depan orang yang paling berharga bagi mereka. Ia telah berkali-kali merasa seperti sebelum ia menulis surat cintanya yang tanpa sengaja dibaca Alfrred. Keinginan menutupi kelemahan diri di depan kekasih mereka. Ingin tampil tanpa kekurangan sedikitpun di depan mereka. Juga ingin selalu diingat oleh kekasih mereka. Karena mengerti maka Arthur menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk merengkuh bahu kiri Alfred masih dengan tangan kiri yang bertautan dengan tangan kanan Alfred. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Alfred dan tersenyum senang. Bukti Alfred berusaha menyembunyikan sisinya membuat Arthur merasa dicintai Alfred.

"Kau pikir perasaanku sedangkal itu?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Arthur sambil senyum itu membuat Alfred terkejut. "Kalau memang kau gila, terus kenapa?"

Kata-kata Arthur selanjutnya sungguh tidak pernah terduga oleh Alfred kalau seorang Arthur akan mengatakan dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kebahagiannya, "Kalau kau gila, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk mengerti maumu. Ataupun kalau kau seorang penjahat, aku akan dibelakangmu untuk mendukungmu. Meskipun seluruh dunia tak ada yang mau mendekatimu, memusuhimu, atau bahkan menyingkirkanmu, aku akan menemanimu."

Alfred memeluk erat Arthur dengan mata berkaca-kaca ketika Arthur melanjutkan, "Seberat apapun masalahmu. Sesulit apapun situasimu. Aku disampingmu…"

"Arthur…"

"Jadi, mau kau menceritakan masalahmu?," ia kini menatap mata _emerald_-nya Arthur yang membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Karena tak ada alasan lagi untuk menghindar, akhirnya Alfred menceritakan semua kegelisahan yang dipikirkannya tadi. Ia pun merasa malu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya hingga membuatnya menundukkan kepala, tak sanggup melihat ekspresi Arthur. Tak lama diam menghampiri mereka setelah Alfred mengatakan semuanya. Ia yakin dalam hatinya kalau Arthur merasa marah sekarang sampai didengarnya suara tertawa kecil. Alfred mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Arthur menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"Arthur?"

Pemuda Inggris itu menghapus airmata tawa di sudut matanya ketika menjawab setelah berhasil menahan tawa, "Keinginan untuk memonopoli dan dengan egoisnya menginginkan seseorang untuk menjadi milik kita sendiri itu juga dirasakan setiap orang. Bukan berarti kau gila, Al. Semua orang juga merasakan itu." Walaupun yang merealisasikan hanya sedikit orang, yang disebut gila.

"Benarkah?" Alfred merasa sedikit lega. "Kau juga merasa begitu padaku?"

Wajah Arthur memerah lalu menepuk ringan pipi Alfred, "Tentu saja, bodoh!"

Melihat senyum ceria Alfred kembali, Arthur tersenyum lega lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan perasaan rindu. Kepalanya yang kini bersandar dengan tubuh Alfred, mencium harum tubuh kekasihnya untuk melepas rindunya akan keceriaan Alfred dan berkata pelan, "Jadi lebih egois juga tidak apa-apa."

Ia menyembunyikan wajah malunya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kalau kau mau mengurung aku juga tidak apa-apa. Aku kan milikmu, bodoh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading! (Aneh banged ya ama Arthurnya? Maaf bener yaaaaaa T.T)

Please review if you don't mind.


End file.
